Kidnapped
by TsunamiDragon
Summary: Goten and Bulla are having a relationship, and Vegeta doesn't approve of this and tries to kill Goten, but when Bulla is kidnapped, will they both get along to save the one they love? RR please


Yo, read and review please  
  
Goten- 16 Trunks-17 Bulla- 14 Pan-15 Marroon- 15  
  
It was raining and she stood outisde, she was soak and wet, but she didn't care, she wanted to be near him again, she smiled as she sat down and she opened her umbrella and opened her cell and phoned the Son's.  
  
"Hello? Is Goten there? May I speak with him? Thank you," said the blue eyed girl. "Hey Goten, me Bulla, hi... Could you come over to my house? Great, see you here!" she sighed as she went inside and changed into a plain but pretty pair of jeans, and a nice soft red shirt with a picture of a kitten yawning with the words 'I love you!' next to the cat.  
  
The doorbell rang as Bulla ran and answered the door, Trunks was about to, but she ran past him.  
  
"Hi Goten," Bulla said as Goten waved.  
  
"Sup," Goten said as he walked in. "Sooo... How are you?"  
  
"Fine," Bulla said as Trunks walked in.  
  
"Hi Goten, I'll leave you two alone," Trunks snickered as Bulla glared and Goten blushed.  
  
"Uh.. So, what do you want to do?" Goten asked.  
  
"I was thinking of going to see a movie? Huh?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, lets go before your dad sees..." Goten was always afraid of Vegeta since he was ten, after that banana cream pie insident. They left and Goten got into his car and Bulla in the passenger seat. "What movie do want to see?"  
  
"Uh, I was thinking of Sleep Over, only if you want to of course," Bulla said as she smiled and he did too, he nodded and they reached the movie theator and brought their tickets and went inside.  
  
"Trunks, where's Bulla?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh, she's not here?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, so where is she?" he asked.  
  
"She probably went out with Goten," Trunks snickered as Vegeta was shocked. "Er, dad, are you okay? Helloooooo! Earth to dad! DAAAAAAAAAD!"  
  
"Wh-what?" Vegeta stuttered.  
  
"Are you okay, you look kind of pale..." Trunks said quizzical.  
  
"Sure, where do you think your sister went?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"I don't know! She is with Goten on a date maybe.... So leave them alone-" Vegeta grabbed Trunks by his collar and lifted him up.  
  
"Where is she!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"At the movies! Let go!" Trunks yelled as he fell to the floor and hit his head against the wall. "Basterd!" Vegeta kicked off and flew out the window, faster then usual. "He's gunna kill Goten... I should have said the park! Damn it! Now I'm gunna lose a best friend! I have to stop him as best as I could!" he followed his dad.  
  
'Grrrrr, I'm gunna kill him! If he dare touches her I'll kill him painfuller then I had in mind!' Vegeta thought as he sensed his son's ki. "Go home Trunks! This is none of your damn business!"  
  
"It is since your gunna kill my best friend! I won't let you! And anyway, you can't control who Bulla dates! She growing up, damn it, she not a little girl, she's a teenager!" Trunks yelled as he threw a ki blast at his father which, miraculously, hit him. 'I'm getting stronger, this shit called training is helping after all!'  
  
"DAMN YOU! GET LOST TRUNKS! THIS ISN'T YOUR DAMN ISSUE! I won't kill him...." Vegeta said with a lieing tone at the last statement.  
  
"Sure, dad, by the way, if you do, Goku will beat the living shit out of you for killing his son," Trunks said as Vegeta looked back and saw Trunks hovering with his arms crossed.  
  
"How dare you! That third class baka is so stupid he'll think the boy is sleeping when he sees him! You dare insult me!" Vegeta kicked Trunks and he fell and hit the groun and made a small crator as Vegeta flew off.  
  
'Funny, hope they win.... I wish Goten puts his arm around my sho- He is! OMG, he has his arm around me, I got to tell Pan this,' Bulla thoguht as she sighed to herself and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Soon the movie was over and they walked out of the building, it stopped raining so Goten drove to the park so they could talk and walk around. They reached Wooland Park in five minutes and they got out and sat on a bench.  
  
"Guess what? You know Kenny Wilman? Well, he was like.....  
  
'They are at the park! I sense Bulla and... The third class baka's son of a bitch!' Vegeta thought as he landed at the entrence to sneak up on them.  
  
".... And he almost died of humiliation that day," Goten said as Bulla was laughing, she laid her head on him and he smiled. 'She so innocent, wait.. I sense some oen aproaching..." Bulla lifted her head, 'she must have sensed it too..'  
  
Goten stood up and saw Vegeta walking, he was glaring at him, which freaked him out. Goten backed away.  
  
"Goten, who- Dad?" Bulla said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shut up and get away from him!" Vegeta snapped at her.  
  
"Why don't you get away from us!" Bulla snapped back, shocking Goten and Vegeta. "Huh?! Go away!"  
  
"Bulla, I think your dad wants me dead... So I-"  
  
"You stay here! If he has a problem with us, his problem! He will not seperate us!" Bulla said as she glared at her father. "Come on, Goten!" she grabbed his hand and she walked by he father, but as Goten walk, Vegeta hit Goten on the stomach and he fell clutching it. "DAD!"  
  
The world around Goten turned black as he fell his body being kicked and punched and heard Bulla's cries... Oh how he'll never forget her cries, it made him made that her father had a problem with him, he soon felt the pain go away and he powered up and knocked Vegeta back and he floated and he formed two ki blasts. averge size ones, and threw them at Vegeta but he repelled them but he repelled them, they kept doing that until Bulla got pissed and got both ki blasts and threw them hard at her father behind his back and they left.  
  
Well, Bulla helped Goten into the car and she drove, even though she is fourteen, she had went with Trunks for his first driving lesson and learn somethin'-somethin'.  
  
As they drove, she saw Trunks limping and he got in the car with them and he drove the rest so they wouldn't get in trouble. When they got home, they all knew what happened to one another and Bulma treated their wounds and they told her the story.  
  
"Vegeta wants me dead!" Goten cried as Bulla rolled her eyes.  
  
"I won't let him," she said as he smiled slightly and fell asleep after he took his medicent.  
  
Bulma called Chi Chi and said Goten was spending the night, not wanting to freak her out about the fight.  
  
"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Vegeta's voice echoed as Goten felt a sharp pain everywhere.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT!" Goten pleaded as Vegeta kept punching and kicking him until all his bones broke, yet Goten dared not to cry. 'Damn it, it hurts like shit! I still love you, Bulla, he can't change that, he can hurt me, kill me, but I'll still love you...'  
  
"DIE!" Vegeta yelled as ki blasts fell on Goten's body in the middle of the woods, at night.  
  
"VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled the answer to Goten's prayers.  
  
"DAD!" Goten yelled as Goku glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Go away Kakarott! Don't make me kill him!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Even if I leave, you'll still kill him! How dare you!" Goku lifted his youngest son and glared at Vegeta and he layed him far away as he turned super Saiyan 3 and kicked Vegeta in the face before Vegeta could see what happened. Goku then grabbed Vegeta by his neck and tossed him as far as he could which is pretty far. He then carried his son with one arm and insent tranmitted to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Goten, Goten..." Goten sat up straight and looked around and saw Goku and Chi Chi talking to Bulma in the hallway, he laid down and turned around so they couldn't see his face and eased dropped.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into him, but he hasn't came home since! And I can't find Bulla anywhere!" Bulma said as Goten's eyes opened wide open.  
  
"You think Vegeta took her?" Goku asked.  
  
"No, I checked on her two hours ago but five minutes she wasn't there!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Maybe she ranaway? Or- I don't know....." Chi Chi said as she sat down and drank tea.  
  
"I am so sorry if he hurt Goten in any way, the medicent will reconstrunt his bones and stuff, I am soo sorry! I never thought Vegeta will act so dramaticly..." Bulma cried. Goten then coughed by accident and everyone ran over to him, well, Bulma and Chi Chi did, Goku walked.  
  
"Are you alright? Oh Goten!" Chi Chi cried as Goten sat up. Then the sound of the door opening was hear and Bulma saw a sweaty Vegeta walking in.  
  
"Er, it's just Mary, the housemaid, never mind her, I'll be back!" Bulma said as she walked over to her husband and slapped him across his face.  
  
"Ahh! What was that for!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Shut up, Goku and his wife are here! Why did you try to kill Goten! The nerve! He is just a kid!"  
  
"Who was dating our daughter!"  
  
"So what! Its her decision who she likes! Not yours!" Bulma said as she walked away.  
  
"Where's Bulla!"  
  
"Didn't you take her?" Bulma asked, concerned.  
  
"No, probably that baka stoled her!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"He was unconcious since your little 'spar'!" Bulma said.  
  
"So where is she?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"She's missing!" they both said as Bulma went to Trunks's room where he was sitting down next to Goten's bed. "Bulla is missing!"  
  
Goten got up as fast as he could but when he stood up, he fell.  
  
"The medicent makes you unable to stand up, Goten," Bulam said.  
  
Chi Chi helped Goten sit on a chair, Goku turned around and glared at the wall, which Vegeta was behind, then he turned around and looked normal..  
  
"I sense something... Its weak though..." Goku said as Vegeta popped out from behind the wall.  
  
"WHERE!" Vegeta yelled. 


End file.
